Kuroshitsuji Lists
by Shiroyamimaru
Summary: (Inspired by YuGiOhRox's Fairy Tail Lists.) A bunch of lists about Kuroshitsuji. Supposed to be funny. Spoilers! Requests open! If you read, please review! I obviously don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peoples~! Shiro here~! I'm a big fan of YuGiOhRox's Fairy Tail Lists, and noticed no one ever thought of doing Kuroshitsuji Lists! So I asked~ and here I am! Well, enjoy the randomness! Also, if you have a request, please PM me! If you're a guest, leave your request in a review! Plus some things that I would like to write might show up! Enjoy!**

 **…However much I would like to, I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Kuroshitsuji Characters! Ciel and Lizzy are finally getting married!**

Edward: NOOOOOOO! MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER CANNOT BE MARRIED TO THE LIKES OF YOU! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

Cheslock: Edward! Calm down! He's just getting married!

Edward: Just getting married?! JUST Getting MARRIED?! MY SISTER DESERVES BETTER!

Cheslock: I have given up trying to reason with you. Well personally, I'm happy for them, Ciel, treat her well!

Edward: Cheslock you traitor! Come here so I can murder you!

Cheslock: Crap gotta run! Best wishes!

Ciel: T-thanks…

Soma: Oooh! Ciel! I'm so happy for you! I'll be your best man!

Ciel: … I'll…. _think_ about it….

Soma: Yay! I knew you'd say yes!

Ciel: Wha- Hey! Wait! Soma! I didn't-

Agni: Thank you so very much!

Ciel: …

Ciel: Please tell me why I have to put up with these idiots?!

Lizzy: This is so amazing! I want to be in charge of decorations!

Paula: Oh! This is wonderful young mistress!

Lizzy: The streamers should go there and the paper hearts over there~! Oh, I'm having so much fun~!

Priest: Young Miss! Please stop vandalizing the church!

Lizzy: [Scary face]

Priest: [Sweating]

Lizzy: … Don't you want it to be _cute?!_

Sebastian: Young Master, we must prepare at once.

Sebastian: [Picks up Ciel and starts carrying him out of the room]

Ciel: W-wait Sebastian! Put me down! It's not for a few months!

Sebastian: …

Sebastian: Fine.

Nina: SOME YOUNG GIRL HERE NEEDS A DRESS! I KNOW! AND I, NINA HOPKINS, WILL MAKE THE PERFECT DRESS, FIT FOR A PRINCESS ON THIS GIRLS BIG DAY!

Everyone sans Lizzy, Soma and Paula: [Sweatdrops]

Ciel: H-how did you get in here?!

Snake: W-we let her in, Smile! … Says Webster.

Ciel: Snake!

Bard: I'll make my special dinner for the occasion!

Finny: And I'll make the garden look really pretty!

Sebastian: [Scary Face]

Sebastian: That will not be necessary!

Phantomhive Servants: [Sweating]

Phantomhive Servants: Y-yes sir!

Snake: … Says Goethe.

Phantomhive Servants sans Snake: Not again!

 **Well… I tried… I don't think it's all that funny though… Well, leave a review, and requests!**

 **~Shiro~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji Characters! John lost the Queen's Albert doll! Thoughts?**

Victoria: NOO! ALBERT! WHERE ARE YOU?!

John: Y-your Majesty, please calm down, I'm sure he's here somewhere!

Grey: You… LOST THE QUEENS ALBERT DOLL?! John, are you an idiot?!

Grey: She'll be bawling her eyes out for weeks!

Victoria: [Bawling her eyes out]

Grey: … And it officially starts now.

Phipps: …

Phipps: I'm inclined to agree with Grey…

Ciel: … I don't know why this was brought to my attention.

Ciel: Is it my next job or something?

Ciel: …

Ciel: Will someone tell me what I'm supposed to do?!

Sebastian: Worry not young Master, you will find a way to figure it out somehow!

Snake: Do your best, Smile! … Says Goethe.

Lizzy: Let's do a cheer! Give me a 'C'!

Phantomhive servants: C!

Lizzy: Give me an 'I'!

Phantomhive servants: I!

Lizzy: Give me an 'E'!

Phantomhive servants: E!

Lizzy: Give me a-

Ceil: Lizzy! Stop that!

Abberline: As an inspector of Scotland Yard, I must conduct an investigation! So… Where did you see it last?

John: …

John: I _think_ it was on the Queens dresser…

John: Or was it on mine…?

Abberline: ...

John: Or was it upstairs?

John: Maybe in the kitchen...

Abberline: Oh, just make up your mind already!

Lou: Huuuuhhhh…? Why am I hearing about this? I'm a drug dealer. Leave that kind of stuff to Ceil… Right Ran-Mao?

Ran-Mao: …

Ran-Mao: [Nods slowly]

John: …

John: … Where did I put it?!

John: [Cloud of depression]

Grey: … Phipps, should we help him?

Phipps: …

Victoria: ALBERT NOOO!

Double Charles: …

Grey: … John check upstairs again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angela and Finny are dating! Thoughts?**

(As requested by a guest)

Ceil: You're KIDDING. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! FINNIAN IS DATING A CRAZY ANGEL LADY WHO WANTS TO KILL ME?!

Sebastian: As long as she doesn't get in my way, and does not harm the young master in any way, I am fine with it.

Ceil: ...

Ceil: My life is an everlasting whirlpool of suck, gore, and all around bad fortune. Yay.

Sebastian: ...

Sebastian: ... Y-young master..

Sebastian: W-was that... S-sarcasm?!

Ceil: [Deadpan]

Ceil: How good of you to notice.

Sebastian: [Shivering and hiding in a secluded corner]

Mey-rin: Oh Finny! I'm so happy for you, yes!

Baldo: Finny got a girlfriend before me?! Am I the only person in this household besides Sebastian who's still single?!

Mey-rin: …

Sebastian: …

Mey-rin and Sebastian: … Baldo!

Baldo: W-what?

Angela: Thank you for your… um… do you know what this is?

Finny: Not really…

Finny: It does seem positive though!

Everyone: [Thinking] _He really doesn't read the mood, does he?_

Ash: Why are you dating a human?

Ash: Answer me!

Ash: …

Ash: ... Oh, forget it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Circus Troupe's Reaction to Peter's Death!**

(As requested by Ohaymikoto(guest) {I love these guys! Thank you! Also, wish me a happy birthday, 10/15!})

Wendy: P-pettteeeerrrr! NOOOOOOOOOO! Waaahhh!

Joker: [Crying silently]

Snake: W-Wendy… Joker… It'll be okay…says Oscar.

Doll: …

Doll: In the meantime, do you know who killed him?

Doll: Who volunteers to kill his murderer?

Everyone: [Raises hands]

Dagger: I won't let them get away with this! [Sharpening his daggers]

Jumbo: [Is Jumbo]

Snake: …

Snake: P-please don't be too hasty, we don't want anyone getting hurt! … Says Dan.

Joker: [Still crying]

Joker: …

Joker: When do we leave?

Beast: [Comforting Wendy]

Beast: After Wendy calms down…

Wendy: [Calms Down]

Beast: Okay now we can go.

Everyone: Yeah!

Snake: … Aren't we being a little too-

[Snake notices no one is there]

Snake: [Sighs]

Snake: I'm coming. …Says Wilde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebastian and Ciel are dating!**

(As requested by YuGiOhRox, {I hope she likes it!})

Everyone sans Sebastian and Ciel: WHAT?!

Victoria: … Well I should be happy for you, boy, but…

Lizzy: WAAAHHHHHH! CIEL!

Victoria: … There's Lizzy's feelings to take into account…

Edward: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE HOW DARE YOU!

Ciel: I thought you were against me and Lizzy getting married?

Edward: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL YOU!

Cheslock: Edward! Don't kill him for that reason! Get a better one!

Edward: …

Ron: Burned!

Cheslock and Edward: Who the heck are you?!

Ron: The Shinigami Dispatch Association, Collection Division, Ronald Knox!

Cheslock: Shini-whatnow?

Ron: …

Ron: Well, anyhow, all I really came here to say is that my sempai is feeling down and that it's Ciel Phantomhive's fault! Stop making Grell-senpai sad!

Ceil: Why do you care about _him_?

Ron: I- He-

Ron: …

Ron: … N-no reason.

Ciel: …

Sebastian: …

Eric: So, basically, the guy who killed me is dating the guy I tried to kill?! What?

Eric: This is strange…

Alan: Don't think too much about it, or you'll get a headache.

Eric: Alan. You know me so well that it's scary…

Alan: I love you too.

John: I feel like I should be happy…

Grey: Why on earth are you dating your own butler?!

Phipps and John: …

Phipps: Grey makes a good point.

John: I agree…

Ciel: All this and not one single 'best wishes', or 'Good luck'.

Ciel: My life sucks.

[Meanwhile in the Shinigami realm]

Grell: Why Sebas-chan?! Why did you leave?!

William: Oh shut up already, I need to finish this by tomorrow!

Grell: Will, that's _ceiling high_.

Will: My _point_!

Grell: Well, there's always Ronald, I suppose.

Will: Yes, look on the bright side and leave me to my mountain of paperwork. Or at least mope around somewhere else!

Grell: …

Grell: On the other hand, I could-

Will: [Scary face]

Will: Now!

Grell: … Fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters React to Ciel groping Doll!**

(As requested by Ohaymikoto (guest))

Edward: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!

Cheslock: [Restraining him] Edward, not again! I may agree with you, but that doesn't mean I want to deal with murder charges!

Edward: I don't care I'll kill him for cheating on my cute little sister!

Francis: Calm down young man! You must have a cool head in situations like these.

Francis: [Walks over to Ciel and slaps him]

Francis: How dare you cheat on my daughter!

Cheslock: … Er, madam, you just did the opposite-

Francis: Silence, you! Do not question my logic!

Cheslock: Y-yes ma'am.

Beast: How dare you touch her! [Cracks whip for added effect]

Joker: Now, now, calm down Beast. I'm sure 'e didn't mean it.

Joker: Am I _right_? Smile?

Ciel: Yes! Yes! You are!

Dagger: At least he didn't touch Beast!

Doll: …

Dagger: B-but it wasn't okay to touch Doll either!

Doll: [Smiles]

Doll: It was an accident.

Snake: Smile wouldn't do that intentionally! …says Oscar.

Sebastian: Young master… could it be you are finally going through adolescence?

Ciel: … Sebastian!

Ciel: I thought we had already established that it was an accident!

Doll: That's right!

Everyone sans Ciel and Doll: _Sure_ it was.


End file.
